


Togruta Sith turned Jedi

by Dougiebada



Series: Ahsoka's life [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Ahsoka Tano, Escape, Healers, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Instability, References to the Jedi Council (Star Wars), Sith Ahsoka Tano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dougiebada/pseuds/Dougiebada
Summary: Ahsoka has spent her life being beaten and abused as a Sith apprentice, that is until she is tasked with breaking into the Jedi temple and things do not go as planned
Series: Ahsoka's life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168277
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Lost and Found

Fear. It was all she had ever known. Ever since a bounty hunter claiming to be a jedi had stolen her away and sold her to the Sith, her life had been fear. 

Ahsoka Tano was lying face done on a coarse and stiff mattress when her highly sensitive lekku heard the door being kicked in, she heard the slow and menacing boots that she had known for years slowly walking towards her, she pretended to be asleep, placing well practiced shields around her mind to block any emotions escaping that might indicate she was awake.

"Up" he commanded with a raspy tone.

she didn’t move, she kept still, her eyes firmly shut.

"For Kriffs sake Skug, I said up" he bellowed like a Snug-horn as he bent down and flicked her lekku.

This in turn sent waves of pain to her brain and she could keep up the facade no longer, she sat up and instantly bowed her head as another slap reached her orange cheek that left a slightly darker coloured red mark on it. 

The young Togruta girl stood up and looked at her master and his fearsomely menacing eyes that glowed yellow like the Coruscant Sun.

"training room now" he spat.

she groaned inside at the thought of being beaten senseless, however she followed him through the crooked doorway and into the dirty hallway. She had been stuck here, on the lower levels of coruscant in a secret apartment that had looked as if it was abandoned before they got here. When she first arrived Ahsoka had briefly considered running, however she would never attempt it again after last time, her master had caught her only two rotations later, he whipped her till her orange back had turned red that night, she subconsciously rubbed her many scars as she thought about it, another reason that she couldn’t was that she had nowhere to go, she certainly wasn’t going to the Jedi that her Master had spent hours striking terror into her with stories of what they would do if they caught her.

she walked through another door and into a cleared-out area that had served as the training room for the last few months, she kneeled down awaiting the instruction to pick up a training stick.

"I have a mission for you my young one" he sneered at her with a grin.

"A mission?" she queried, she was not expecting this, she was REALLY not expecting this. Her mind began to race as he opened his mouth once more.

"Into the Jedi temple you will go tonight, you are going to fetch me something, a holocron" he left the last word hanging in the air to let it sink in 

Her heart sank, she struggled to maintain the mental shields around her emotions, she was desperate for her master to not sense them. 

"Kriff off" she mumbled, she was visibly shaking now, her mind racing, running through all the things that her master said they would do if she was caught.

She received a black eye for that remark.

"don’t you dare speak back to me again" you didn’t have to be force sensitive to feel the anger rolling off him. "I will Kriffing rip off your head if you ever speak to me like that again!" 

Ahsoka shrank back into the wall as the storm in front of her raged.

"Go to your room and I will give you more instruction later" he said with a slightly calmer voice.

Later that evening as she solemnly trudged along the walkway towards the temple, her master’s lightsabre at her waist and a dark cloak that was much too big for the scrawny 13-year-old Togrutan wrapped tightly around her stick thin waist. She looked at the looming black temple that lay ahead and she shivered with fear, her sensitive eyes that where well suited for seeing at night scanned the wall for the small balcony that her master had shown her earlier, there she thought as she locked onto the small opening that was just low enough to allow a force propelled jump to reach it, 

having made the jump she then set off towards the Archives that she knew contained the holocrons, she couldn’t fail now as the only thing that awaited her if she returned empty handed was death. 

She silently walked down the giant looming hall that she knew would lead towards the Archives.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan-Kenobi couldn’t sleep, it was a mixture of worry for his Padawan Anakin and his impending meeting with the council tomorrow to discuss their most recent mission on the planet of Shilli. Since he knew there would be no more sleep tonight, he therefore decided to go and meditate in one of the designated rooms that lay further down his corridor.

As he stepped out, still fastening his robes together, he was aware of a disturbance in the force, it was small, subtle, however it was there and when Obi-Wan focused on it, he heard a small echo, just as faint as the disturbance, he set off towards the source, probably just a youngling raiding the storerooms he thought, nonetheless he set off to find the child, more curious than anything.

As he rounded the next corner, he saw a dark cloaked figure with what looked like horns that lifted the hood slightly of the rest of the head, it was too small to be a Master so he walked towards the supposed youngling intent on sending them back to bed, it was strange however since he couldn’t sense the child, however he hardly gave it more than a thought.

"It’s a bit late for you little one" said Obi-Wan with a slight playfulness in his voice,

however the same tone was certainly not matched as he heard a startled growl, and saw a red lightsabre arcing towards his head, Obi-Wan however managed to ignite his sabre just in time to meet the assailants, they stood there for a split second, just enough for Obi-Wan to catch a look at the assailants face and he was shocked to see a small girl, her face illuminated by the red lightsabre that she yielded, however once the shock subsided Obi-Wan quickly started blocking the repeated strikes, however he had no intention of killing the girl as he could feel the fear emanating off her as she desperately tried to hold off the young Jedi.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahsoka was scared, she knew she wasn’t going to win almost as soon as she had attacked and now the only thing on her mid was the overriding need to run. however, as she parried blow after advancing blow she felt a sharp pain like nothing she had ever felt in her shoulder, she looked down and saw a deep cut made by the jedi's lightsabre. She dropped the sabre as her muscles spasmed, this was it she thought, she was going to die, however that did not frighten her as she would rather die here, at the hands of this young looking jedi than at the hands of her master.

She sank to her knees, tears rolling down her cheeks "kill me" She screamed "I’m dead if I go back anyway" however as the young man looked at her, his replay startled her,

"why would I do that little one?" 

She didn’t care, she took that opportunity to run, she stood up and twisted however she took three steps before she hit something, someone! she hissed again and the last thing she saw before her mind was flooded with a strong sleep suggestion and she collapsed, was a tall dark-skinned man looking down at her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just as I thought this week was going to be dull" chided Obi-Wan.

Master Windu however said nothing as he picked up the young and scrawny girl off the floor and carried her towards the Halls of Healing intent on getting her arm looked at and hopefully some answers. 

Waves of sympathy flooded into Obi-Wan's mind as he looked at the small child that lay helpless in the bed before him. It had been almost eight hours since he had been attacked and already most of the temple knew about the attack, Master Che had to threaten cleaning duties to the next master or padawan that tried to sneak a view at the would be assailant. 

When they had first arrived with the child they explained what had happened to the Chief Healer as she motioned towards a room and a bed.

"set her down here" she said looking pitifully at the little Togruta that lay before her, as they removed the cloak they were shocked to see the many scars that covered her back, legs and arms, the shining black eye that she had only just received the night before and her clear malnourishment that was evident from her meagre weight and the fact there was almost no meat to the girl. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but feel sorry for Ahsoka, he could see that she must have been abused by her master for years, the one that she feared so much she would rather die than go back to him.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahsoka woke with a start, her arm throbbing painfully as she sat up, she didn’t know where she was and that scared her, but she knew one thing and that was that she needed to get out of this place before the same jedi came back and tortured her. Ahsoka’s breathing quickened as fear began to spread in her mind, she got up from under the blanket and noticed she had a set of robes on her, she looked for the cloak or maybe the lightsabre but to no avail, she got up and tried the door, it was locked. she didn’t let that faze her however as her Master had taught her to open a lock using the force, she pictured the pins lifting and turning in unison as she heard a satisfying click, she tried the door again and was immensely pleased to see it open, she took a cautious step out and looked, there sat looking at her was the same dark-skinned man that had put her to sleep before. Fear. 

"calm little one" he said soothingly while rising to his feet "don’t try and run".

what else was she going to do? 

She took off down the white hall with the Jedi in tow, her white robes trailing behind her as she rounded a corner, only to see a stern looking woman writing something on a Holopad stood near the door that she presumed led to freedom, she froze. That was all the Jedi behind her needed to grab her and inject a funny feeling liquid into her shoulder that she soon recognised to be a sedative as she began to sink into unconsciousness for the second time that day. 

Fear. she opened her eyes and soon realised she was in the same bed once more, she attempted to sit up once more but only to find she couldn’t, she looked down to see the reason and she hissed slightly as she saw a strap over her chest, she tried to reach up to untie it only to find her hands and feet were also tied down, adrenaline began to pump throughout her body and tiers began to form Sith don't cry she said to herself, as she said that she felt a calming wave of reassurance wash over her.

"My name is Obi-Wan" said a young-looking man that was at next to her, 

Ahsoka recognised him as the man she fought in the hall, she growled loudly, showing her Togrutan fangs, her lekku stripes turning dark as she felt a fresh resurgence of fear, not anger, she never feels anger, only fear. 

"Please little one don’t be alarmed" said the man who called himself Obi-Wan.

Ahsoka began to cry and sob. "just kill me" she whispered as fresh tears began to roll down her face, "even if you don’t my Master will". She began to cry even harder at the thought of her Master.

"Don't worry" he said while Ahsoka received a refreshing wave of re-assurance surge over her. She presumed it was Obi-Wan 

"what will you do to me?" asked Ahsoka fearfully, she half expected a slap and she began to raise her hands towards her face only to remember she couldn't, she cried even harder.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan looked at this small child that was sobbing uncontrollably, a mixture of fear and dread was pulsating off of her. He wanted nothing more than to help this small girl.

"I hope to give you some food and water, perhaps in return for your name", The girl said nothing, she just looked at him with wide blue eyes as tears continued to stream down her face and then she looked away.

"alright" he slapped his knees as he stood up "Food" then as an afterthought "little one" she winced. 

After coming back from the food halls with a plate of sandwiches in one hand and a mug of water in another he walked back into the room and placed them down on the nearby table, I’m going to undo your hand and your chest restraint, but I must urge you to not run again as I think master windu will be slightly more harsh next time" he saw the girl flinch as he said that and he immediately wished he hadn’t, she obviously had bad thoughts as he said it. "Can I trust you not to attempt anything?" he looked at her with a small grin as she timidly nodded.

an hour later they removed all the straps and the girl sat up, she was shaking now, and Obi-wan couldn’t decide whether it was fear or that she was cold. Probably both he thought.  
"the council is very much looking forward to meeting you little one" said Ob-Wan


	2. Last Ditch Effort

They stepped into the cold elevator that would ascend into the council chamber, the young Jedi called obi-wan was explaining to her how she should act around them, he explained She should refer to them as masters and nothing else, Ahsoka flinched at the thought, the only people she had ever called master where those who caused me pain. your being stupid! she told herself, desperately trying not to cry. 

As soon as the lift halted and the doors slid apart, she didn’t want to be there, anywhere but there, she knew she couldn’t run as there where two temple guards as well as Obi-Wan all standing behind her as if they knew she might try, she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself, she shivered at the thought of meeting more jedi. She looked around at her surroundings, the sunlight filtered through the golden windows casting shapes on the crimson carpet floor, as she moved further along, she triple checked her mental shields where in place, desperate not to show any weakness to the people who were in control of her fate. No. It’s her life and she wasn’t going to give it up to these men 

"I’m not going in" The young girl hissed with a tone that surprised even him "I just want to leave" she repeated with a now faltering tone. He placed a hand on her shoulder almost subconsciously, just like he had done with his own padawan many times, however she didn’t react like her padawan had, she flinched away from him, she obviously expected to be harmed for that comment, he sensed a sudden pin prick of fear that escaped through her shields and he suddenly felt so sorry, sorry she grew up living in fear of being touched, sorry she grew up being abused and tortured and he was sorry that she felt fear.

She jumped around and tried to run, he knew she was debating whether she wanted to do this and when he scared her, he knew that had pushed her into a decision,

"No!" she screamed her eyes turning watery, she tried to push through the guards behind her but to no avail they grabbed her and pushed her away, she was crying now desperately trying to leave, more fear than rage at the moment as she tried again and again to leave, then one of the guards grabbed her lekku and she hissed, she tried to bite anything she could get between her fangs, Obi-Wan just stared for a minute before deciding to step in, he sent waves of reassurance that suddenly calmed her, she just sat on the floor sobbing and mumbling.

"come on little one" he tried to pick her up and steer her towards the council, who by now were staring at the scene unfolding in the corridor, looks of concern and pity on some and irritation on others, 

"stop calling me that!" she screeched, her bruised lekku swelling as her chevrons turned black, she pushed him and tried again to dart back into the elevator that would take her to freedom. 

"well since you won't tell us your name what do you want us to call you?" he replied in the same soothing voice that he was renowned for, she stopped as if trying to decide what the answer was,   
She just scowled, picked herself up and was timidly pushed into the centre of a circular room.

"what is your name little one?" asked master Plo Koon, No reply.

"who is your master that sent you? You clearly fear him enough to prefer death over going back", the girl visibly flinched at the mention of her master, No reply.

Mace Windu, a short-tempered man who had little patience for children slammed his fist into the table that sat next to him,

"What is your name?" he spoke with an irritated voice that carried his annoyance to everyone in the room, Obi-Wan watched as the girl flinched, her mental shields cracking slightly allowing an overwhelming sense of fear creep into the room, everyone felt it, the girl yelped, she stumbled back a few steps before crawling as far away from the Master as possible, her back up against the circular wall on the other side of the room, she pulled her knees up as she curled up her hands in front of her face in an attempt to block the blow that she expected to come her way, her shields crumbled now as she began crying once more,

"please don't hurt me' she whispered only loud enough that master Yoda heard who was sat next to her, a look of concern and pity crossed his face as he looked at the poor girl that cowered next to him, 

"Be afraid you must not" he spoke with a voice that was as calming as it was authorative, "your name, we only seek".

The girl looked at nothing as she was contemplating her next move, she opened her mouth as if to speak but shut it just as quickly, it opened again,

"Ashoka" She said through tears, 

"well little 'soka it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance" said Master Plo, "why don’t you tell us about yourself" offering her his seat as he stood up.

Ahsoka stood up, eying the dark-skinned man who shouted at her, she was expecting him to hurt her at any point as she tentatively walked over and sat on the chair that was being offered to her.

What seemed like years later but was actually only an hour, Ahsoka looked at the faces before her, most of them plastered with concern or pity, she didn’t like it, she wasn’t weak like they thought she was. There had been a collective gasp when they had discovered she was 13, she knew they were expecting her to be younger as her small figure and her evident malnourishment had made her look almost three years younger. Ahsoka had refused to talk about her Master or where they were, much to the annoyance of the man she now knew to be Mace-Windu, she told them about how they came to be in the possession of her, how she was kidnapped by a man posing to be a Jedi, about how she had initially tried to escape and how they had beaten and tortured her into submission, at one point there was a collective gasp as she showed them the scars around her feet as she had been chained by her feet that hung her upside down and suspended into the air while her hands were tied to a third chain to the ceiling as well, she was there for three days as a punishment for not obeying her masters wishes, she showed the scars of her many beatings and whippings on her back, she was leaving nothing out as she was still petrified of what they were going to do to her, she decided she was going to try and make them sorry for her, they might let me leave! she thought to herself. But she knew she was lying to herself, she just liked being able to talk to someone who didn’t hate her.

Obi-Wan felt green, he could believe what they had done to her, he felt anger pooling in the pit of his stomach, he just wanted to pull this nervous, twitchy and scared girl into an embrace and let her.

"what will happen to me?" asked Ahsoka, curling into herself as she asked looking at him with bright blue eyes that portrayed her fear.

"Well what do you want to happen?" asked Master Koon.

"I want to leave" she said with a glimmer of hope in her voice.

Obi-wan knew the answer and he also knew she wasn’t going to like it. It was Master Windu who answered, his voice as stern and unforgiving as ever.

" we can’t let you leave without knowing you are not a threat, you will stay here and you will train with us until we know you harbour no more allegiance with the dark side". 

Ahsoka immediately started crying "No. No. NO!" she shouted as tears streamed down her orange face, her Lekku turned dark with fear once more, "Please don’t make me say, I just want to leave" she begged, desperation lining her voice as she stood up, what Obi-Wan was not expecting was for Ahsoka to make a beeline strait for the doorway, she ran down the hall as Master Windu and Obi-Wan followed in tow, Obi-Wan saw she was going to make the life before him as she slid in and started hitting the buttons, the door closed just as Master Windu hit them, he let out a frustrated groan as he got on the commlink to inform the guards about the now loose child.

Ahsoka took deep and calming breaths as she leant against the side of the elevator, she had to escape, she just wanted people to leave her alone, the doors opened and Ahsoka ran out, she looked around and saw two temple guards running towards her, she turned around and ran the opposite way, she rounded a corner and collided with a group of children about her age, they looked at her with puzzled faces, Ahsoka got up and continued running, she looked around once more and she heard an alarm sounding, Kriff! she snarled to herself, the group of padawans were now chasing her as well, Ahsoka just continued running, she found herself in a long corridor with doors on each side, she tried them as she walked down and was relieved to find one that was unlocked, she barged through and was surprised to find herself in what looked like a training room, it had a beige padded floor with a various assortment of equipment along the walls on one side, she scanned them looking for some sort of weapon to defend herself with, her eyes settled on a bin that was labelled "Training Sabres" she knew it wouldn’t kill anyone as it wasn’t mean to, but she hoped her pursuers didn’t know that.

Ahsoka Stood against the wall just next to the door, determined to hit the first thing that came through it, she heard footfalls as they looked in each room, finally as her door opened Ahsoka readied herself, she ignited the sabre and at the same time she brought it down on her assailant, she was surprised to find it was one of the children she ran into earlier, the girl fell like a stack of potatoes as the sabre connected with her head, despite the sabre not being able to cut, it still hits with force, the girl crumpled unconscious to the floor, Ahsoka then readied for the next person, however the next person who was a slightly larger boy was ready, as he walked through, his lightsabre ignited as he blocked the incoming blow, Ahsoka could see that the boy must have been at least four years older than her,

The boy who was probably half a foot taller than her blocked her strikes with ease, he started attacking her now, he arced his sabre at her as she blocked it, he then leapt up and flipped over her, Ahsoka spun round to meet him just in time, they fought against each other neither showing any signs of faltering, the room began to fill with people now, masters and students alike, all watching as the two kids fought, eventually someone actually thought to step in as they force pushed Ahsoka, it didn’t have much effect on her, but it did cause her to loose concentration just enough for the boy to jump over her and elbow the back of her head, stunning her as she collapsed to the floor, her head in a daze. 

Ahsoka soon came back to her senses as an older looking jedi began to walk towards her, she tried to stand but tripped over herself and fell back down again, she desperately crawled away into the corner of the room, tears began forming once more for what seemed like the hundredth time today, she hugged her knees and looked at the now sizeable crowd, several Jedi began walking towards her as she tried to melt into the wall, she growled at them showing her fangs, this didn’t seem to faze the Jedi however as the continued walking towards her.

"Please just let me leave" she begged meekly, "I don't want to stay" she began sobbing now, A man who she recognised as Oni-Wan burst out of the crowd and ran towards her, she felt slightly calmer at the sight of the kind man and he crouched down beside her.

"well I don’t think I’ve seen Anakin have to fight so hard in my life" he said with a smile, clearly referencing the boy who she had just fought, "how about a cup of tea?"


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three days since Ahsoka had been captured in the temple, after her most recent attempt to run which ended in a fight, she had been confined to the quarters of Obi-Wan, although she wasn’t allowed to leave and there was a padawan or Jedi station outside the door at all times she was relatively free to roam around the quarters. Obi-Wan was with her most of the time apart from when he had to go and do something and it was mostly spent with her sitting in the smaller spare room and not talking to anyone, the few times that Obi-Wan had ventured in Ahsoka just growled and refused to talk. 

"would you like to come through and eat with me Ahsoka?" said Obi-Wan through the door. Ahsoka didn’t feel like replying so she didn’t, she would waste away if that’s what it took for her to get away from this hellish nightmare. Any thoughts Ahsoka had of wanting to stay and train had been distinguished once she was confined to Obi-Wans room, The boy she had fought earlier called Anakin was the main reason. for that, he glared at her anytime he was in there and that glare was usually met with a growl or an insult from Ahsoka.

"Are you sure?" puzzled Obi-Wan with a slight hint of concern in his voice, "you haven’t eaten since before you met the council three days ago". 

It was true, Ahsoka was starving, but she wasn’t about to except help from the man who she saw as her captor. "Kriff off" she screamed through the door, allowing her irritation to be felt by Obi-Wan, but she accidently let slip some of the fear that was swirling around her head too. She cursed herself for that mistake. 

"Now there is no need for that sort of language Ahsoka" spoke Obi-Wan with the same soothing voice that had irritated her for the last three days.

Ahsoka had enough, she kicked the door open and spoke with a clear hint of venom in her voice, "fine" she spat, pretending to smile, "I’m out, I'm here so what do you want". She sat down and scowled at Obi-Wan while he carried to bowls of meat and noodles to the table, as soon as he put them down however, Ahsoka waved her hand and the two bowls shot at his head, it didn’t hit him of course as his super-fast reflexes allowed him to dodge them as they smashed against the white cabinets that hung on the wall, Ahsoka didn’t stop there however as she flipped the table and launched herself at him, her top lip curled up to show her fangs, she didn’t care how but she just wanted to hurt him, she thumped into his chest, knocking the wind out of him as she began hitting, dodging and hitting again. Having heard the commotion the Jedi that was stationed outside of the room came in and Ahsoka felt two hands grab her shoulder and neck as she was launched backwards, her head striking the wall, this made her head feel like it was filled with lead as she was sat there in a daze, Obi-Wan recovered from his attack and began striding towards her, Ahsoka got ready for a barrage of kicks and abuse, but none came. 

"Have you got all your anger out of your system now Ahsoka" asked obi wan with a tone as if he was talking to a youngling, "I don’t see why you felt the need to hurt me however?" 

"HA! what do you know about pain?" hissed Ahsoka, she had no time for a man who tried to understand what she went through. 

"Not as much as you, I think, however if you would show me why you think I know nothing about pain I would be most grateful?" Ahsoka thought about this for a moment, she didn’t want to show him anything, but as she was now coming to terms with the fact that she was most likely not leaving till they trusted her she decided to play the game. 

Ahsoka closed her eyes and felt Obi-Wans presence in the force, she grabbed it and Obi-Wan followed as he took her into her memories.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan was glad that Ahsoka had decided to trust him enough to show him her memories, he felt the consciousness of Ahsoka pull him and he allowed her to take him into her mind.

Obi-Wan was surprised to see a baby being held by to adult Togrutas, he quickly came to the realisation that Ahsoka was the child, he saw a man dressed in a cloak come and pick up the girl, the man looked like a jedi but Obi-Wan knew that he wasn’t, he watched them walk into the ship and baby Ahsoka immediately started crying. "Shut up you little brat" screamed the man as he slapped the three-year-old. 

Then Obi-Wan saw the same girl but this time she looked about seven, she was training to use a lightsabre, but the man with was holding nothing back, he deflected a blow from the girl and he faked right while he connected with her arm so hard Obi-Wan heard it crack, the girl screamed in pain, the man felt no remorse however as he started shouting and hitting her for being weak, the girl was meekly trying to cover her face with one hand while the other hung limply at her side.

They jumped again to what now seemed like a nine-year-old running through the woods, crying, a man was shouting somewhere behind her, Obi-Wan saw blood dripping from her mouth and lekku as she ran, suddenly a stun blast from a rifle hit her and she fell to the ground unconscious. Obi wan watched as they picked her up by her lekku and dragged her back to the compound, the girl was strapped down to pole, she woke up and started screaming, she begged him not to hurt her as he ripped the back of her shirt exposing her back, he then began whipping her, leaving cut after cut on her back, he only stopped when the poor girl passed out from the pain, he sat waiting for her to wake up, when she did he ignited hid lightsabre and held it close enough to her skin that it was blistering, he began running it slowly up and down her back, arms and legs. Then he picked up a pot of what looked like salt and began to rub them into the cuts, Obi-Wan tried to pull himself out of the vision, desperately not wanting to see any more, but Ahsoka wouldn’t let him, she held him in as if desperate for him to experience the pain she had endured.

They jumped once more to what seemed like Ahsoka's present age, he watched as they trained once more, using sabres now, they were much more evenly matched now as Ahsoka was blocking and attacking with such ferocity that she eventually landed a hit on her masters face, it left a deep and painful looking cut on his cheek, he yelled with anger as Ahsoka began backing up and apologising, the man said nothing as he walked over to Ahsoka and punched her so hard in the face her nose broke and she dropped unconscious to the floor, the man then began kicking her over and over till most of her body was bruised or bleeding, "that'll teach you to disrespect me" he snarled, grabbing her by her lekku once more as he pulled her to a cell, he connected her two feet to shackles that hung from the ceiling, suspending her upside down, he then tied her hands together behind her back and attached those to a chain in the ceiling also, at this point the girl was coming back to consciousness as she began thrashing desperately a large pool of blood forming on the floor beneath her, she was crying, sobbing and begging for him to let her down, the man just left her and said nothing.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and just sat there gasping for a minute, not quite being able to comprehend what he had just seen, he looked over at Ahsoka, she had gone a much paler orange and she was sobbing uncontrollably, Obi-Wan felt so sorry for the young girl that was now visibly shaking. His pity turned to concern however as the girl started hyperventilating and shivering, Obi-Wan ran over to her.

"Oh Ahsoka" breathed Obi-Wan, he came over and to his complete surprise the girl hugged him. Obi-Wan saw the tiny hands wrapping around him, he now saw the scars that he presumed where from the last vision he had just seen, "three days" whispered the girl, "he left me there for three days without food or water, I nearly died from blood loss".

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had now been nearly two weeks since then and Ahsoka was just beginning to feel comfortable being here, she went to lessons during the morning with others and even though some scowled at her and others eyed her with suspicion she didn’t care, she was happy to be in the company of others her age, she still refused to call anyone master as to her it brought back to many memories and thoughts of what her previous master had done. After her lessons in the morning Ahsoka had to spend an hour every day meditating with a small froglike person called Yoda, she like him however as he was calm, gentle and very knowledgeable, they mostly spent time trying to meditate and Ahsoka was trying to cast her bad memories into the force, It had taken two sessions before Ahsoka finally felt comfortable with Yoda to share with him what she showed Obi-Wan. Afterwards Ahsoka had sat curled up for 20 minutes before she calmed down again. She then went to the swimming pool each day as Obi-Wan was shocked to hear that Ahsoka couldn’t swim, Ahsoka had initially been excited to learn, but she hated how people couldn't stop staring at her scars, so she soon refused to go back, she finally settled on an agreement with Obi-Wan that she would only do it if he came with her and they went at night when no-one was around. Ahsoka also had to have a minder with her at all times to ensure she didn’t try and run off, not that she cared as she had no intentions of leaving. 

This was about to change however, when she went to her sabre arts training after her session with Yoda, Ahsoka was usually excited, she excelled in the class and was soon one of the top swordsman of her age, much to the resentment of others, the most notable incident happened as the lesson was about to start, they had been instructed to pair up and work on advanced form v drills, Ahsoka usually went with the instructor as the others in her training clan pretended like she wasn’t there, but since the instructor was out of the training room, talking to another instructor she had no-one to go with, Fine, she thought as she fought against an invisible opponent, Ahsoka was soon lost in her own thoughts when she felt a sharp crack on her back, she stumbled just catching herself before she fell, she looked up to see what the cause was.

"sorry" came an unsympathetic voice from behind, Ahsoka spun around to see a boy called Den Kwei, standing with a smirk on his face "I didn’t see you there' he let out a small snort as others began looking around at them, Normally Ahsoka would have just ignored him but today she felt like pushing back, "that’s fine" she said "you need to keep your head up anyway, I wouldn’t want it getting stuck too far up your arse", she felt contempt with her answer and she turned back around to continue, however Den was soon walking up to her with a scowl on his face.

"What the Kriff did you say to me" he grabbed her tunic and shoved her into the wall, Ahsoka tensed and readied for a fight, "you heard me" she spat back with a grin. 

this only seemed to anger him more as he ignited his lightsabre, she followed suite, he was by no means the best fighter in the class and Ahsoka was confident she could beat him, Den swung a sharp shot into her side which Ahsoka parried she ducked under his sabre and jabbed his kidneys with her own, the boy staggered back, Ahsoka didn’t let off as she started landing blow after blow onto his lightsabre, she soon figured out that his weakness was in his defence, she intensified her attack once more until a third blade came out of nowhere and blocked hers, she turned around to see the instructor who was a Jedi called master Shaak Ti, the adult Togruta grabbed Ahsoka and pinned her against the wall while she instructed another member of the class to go and fine Obi-Wan, Ahsoka growled and began furiously wriggling, trying to break free, Up until then Shaak Ti had been very kind to Ahsoka, being the only other Togrutan that Ahsoka had seen since she was child, this of course drew the two quite close and Shaak Ti had taken it upon herself to teach Ahsoka about her Anatomy and her culture. So it came as a shock as the same person now pinned her to a wall as Kenobi entered the room, an irritated look on his face.

"He started it" whined Ahsoka, but Shaak Ti didn’t believe her and when she looked towards Obi-Wan to she saw that he raised his eyebrows in question.

Notes: I know these chapters haven’t really forwarded the story, i wrote the first one as a Gag but after nearly 300 views I decided to continue it. I will probably write two more chapters of this story, then I’m going to start writing about Ahsoka a few years on, it's still the same universe, just a few years down the road. THANKS!


	4. Chapter 4

"I didn’t start it"! Ahsoka had been whining like this the whole trip back to their quarters,   
"I just tried to finish it" she mumbled under breath. Obi-Wan was annoyed to say the least, just when he thought they were getting somewhere, Ahsoka was right there to break it all down again, she was impulsive and arrogant. They reached the quarters and Obi-Wan keyed in the code, the door slid open and Ahsoka immediately barged her way in, ran to her room and locked the door. Obi-Wan new that was the last he was going to see of her today, he sat down on the couch and pulled up a holobook to pass the time. It was just passed midnight when Obi-Wan was acutely aware of a tug coming from his newly formed bond with Ahsoka, he couldn’t figure out what the meaning behind it was however as her shields prevented him, so he got up and made to go and check on the young girl. 

He palmed open the door and saw Ahsoka wriggling, sweat dropping from her forehead as she twisted, fighting an invisible foe. Obi-Wan was relieved it was only a nightmare and not something serious, however he still wanted to help, he bent down and put a hand on her shoulder, gently shaking it to wake her up. Ahsoka's eyes snapped open, she instinctively picked up her light sabre and ignited it, she swung it round and it connected with Obi-Wans side. 

"Ouch!!" screamed Obi-Wan in mock pain, rubbing his hip "see why we don’t trust you with a real one?" Ahsoka said nothing as she dropped the sabre onto the floor and began sobbing while apologising profusely, however Obi-Wan's assurances that no harm was done fell on deaf ears as Ahsoka shrank away into the corner of the room. It seemed that the shock of nearly killing Obi-Wan on top of her nightmare pushed her over the edge, she stopped crying thankfully but she began mumbling, rocking back and forth with her knees up to her chest, as Obi-Wan reached out a hand to pick her up he was met with a sharp bite and a growl, the girls Togrutan instincts taking over as the Ahsoka that Obi-Wan knew retreated further and further into her mind. It seemed odd that this had stemmed from the events tonight, however. Nevertheless Obi-Wan knew he had to do something so he got onto the commlink and called Master Che. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahsoka cried out as she retreated further into her mental fortress, one that had been built up by a life of abuse and pain, where her only solace was in her mind, however instead of going there willingly, she felt a cold and dark hand that had seized her own, it was pulling her further and further in. She looked at the figure and was horrified to see that it was a mirror image of herself, it had black eyes and it reeked of fear and depression, it was pulling her deeper and deeper in, down the hallway that never seemed to end, however when it did she was pulled through a room, its walls painted with memories from her past, all the times she was beaten, all the times she was shouted out, she saw Obi-Wan looking at her like he had done just this afternoon, "why won't you just die? I should have killed you when we first met" said Obi-Wan, a sneer on his face, he next saw her master, "just kill yourself, but I bet your too weak to do it, to end the pain and disgrace you bring on your classmates, the ones who would rather fight you than be friends with you", Ahsoka was begging them to stop but they didn’t, the two biggest people in her life kept taunting and sneering at her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Obi-Wan looked down at the girl who was once again lying in the halls of healing, she had pained expression on her face. Since there was nothing physically wrong with her there wasn’t much the healers could do, and until Ahsoka woke up the mind healers couldn’t do much else either. 

It was two days when Ahsoka was comprehensive enough to have the feeding tube removed from her and the IV taken out, however Obi-Wan noticed she couldn’t look anyone in the eye, tiers seemed like they were constantly in her eyes, she only gave one- or two-word answers and whenever Obi-Wan came near she flinched away. This worried him as she was clearly scared of something. The mind healer T'la Ro had spent two days now trying to get Ahsoka to tell her what she saw, either in her dream or when she retreated into her mind, however Ahsoka was being stubborn as ever and refused to speak, the few times she did they were only mumbles, barely comprehensible; "Alone" or "hates me".

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T'la Ro stood up, the Twi'lek ran a blue hand down her lekku and sighed, this girl was clearly affected by something and she wouldn’t tell anyone. "Ahsoka will you please lower your shields so I may enter your mind and figure out the origin of this pain?", the girl was sat in a thick chair that belonged to the office of T'la, the girl shook her head and continued to look at her feet, T'la, was now very nearly at the end of her tether, " the other option is that I sedate you and find out that way" she said with a much sterner voice, Ahsoka looked up desperately, contemplating whether to call T'la's bluff. No reply. 

T'la however was not bluffing as she stood up, opened a cabinet and removed a small vial and syringe, Ahsoka watched in horror as T'la began walking towards her, she turned and desperately ran for the door, she flung it open and ran down the white halls, much like her earlier escape attempt, accept this time she knew where she was going.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahsoka took a left, ran up some stairs and headed for a door, she flung it open and was met with a spiral staircase, she began to run up it, with each footstep she felt every beating she had, step after step, beating after beating, the words of Obi-Wan that she had heard in her mind rang in her head, the only man she ever truly trusted, his face was the one that her mind had used to torture Ahsoka, the dark part of her sole had now completely take over, it filled her head with horrible memories, distorted faces, laughing and telling her she was not worth the robes on her back. The worst thing was that she now started to believe them.

tears rolled down her face as she reached the top of the stars, she pushed open the trap door and climbed into the top of the central tower of the Temple, it was a good place to go for those wanting to be alone from the noise of the speeders, away from the dull grey of the surrounding walls and buildings and up in the golden clouds of coruscant.   
It was also popular with people who needed to get high enough so that when they jumped,   
they were sure to not wake up...

Notes: sorry for the dark ending but it felt right, don’t worry though as intend to write about Ahsoka a few years on, not like these ones but just some stories. please review if you liked them! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and let me know if you want more


End file.
